Carnality
by ImMyOwnDefender
Summary: Carnality adjective. pertaining to or characterized by the flesh or the body, its passions and appetites; sensual: carnal pleasures. not spiritual; merely human; temporal; worldly: a man of secular, rather carnal, leanings.


**1\. Objectif**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hannibal series, or the books, they belong to their original author Thomas Harris, and the creators, Bryan Fuller. But I do own the character, Alexis "Alex" Matheson, and her family. Also I apologize if this feels a bit rushed and artificial, I don't have much experience when it comes to writing in a crowd of people.**_

He had claimed to enjoy the fine arts, and had refined tastes, so for that very reason, he had allowed Mrs. Komeda to convince him to come with her to this photo gallery. Hannibal had to admit that some of the photos actually looked good and even impressive; he would give the photographer this, they had a talent for this with the angle, color, shadow and light.

His dark gray eyes scanned the gallery, taking in some of the patrons looking up at the photos and discussing them in murmurs.

"Oh Hannibal dear, you will love this photographer, she is absolutely talented," Mrs. Komeda gushed in appraisal, "She is just starting out, and this is one of her first official exhibitions," she prattled on.

"One of the first," Hannibal asked calmly raising a refined brow at her.

Komeda chuckled, "Well the first exhibition to appear to this sort of public of course, and a public that can afford to purchase her works. Her very first, was only a gallery charging the patrons for admission, it was more of a museum piece, but this is her first being introduced to…excuse me for saying this, but the right sort of people," she went on, whilst looking around, "better to introduce her to a different playing field if you will, Hannibal dear. Now I must find her, I've been told she enjoys fine literature, and may be as much of a fan of mine as I am of hers, excuse me won't you Hannibal, darling," she said all of that in one seemed to be one breath, then walked away leaving him alone for the moment.

The man watched her disappear into a crowd, before glancing back at each of the photographs. He enjoyed fine art, and he would give a chance anything at least once, and so far; most of these photographs weren't so bad.

They were well lit, detailed, and the angles in them were spot-on. He had noticed that most of them were of forests, nature, bridges, and animals.

One photo in particular had caught his attention, and drew his attention – it was black and white, the image of a bare tree with a raven on it, preparing to take flight. The photographer had certain caught this moment in a very opportune time, just before the bird took flight.

As he studied it, he could felt someone approach him and take place next to him, "You like that piece," a husky feminine and delicate voice asked him, obviously belonging to a young woman.

Hannibal tore his gaze from the image, and glanced at the owner of the voice; it was a young woman, probably in her late twenties if he had to guess, with shoulder length dark brown coffee colored hair, which reminded Hannibal of espresso. She had hazel brown olive, gray eyes. She wasn't very tall, in fact, she was shorter than him and if Hannibal could admit this to himself, her height surprised him, and yet something he found humorous, and rather endearingly adorable. Her face was attractively youthful and innocent, with a lovely delicate jawline, and fair cheekbone structures. Her make up was natural enough, with blush on her cheeks that resembled her own natural blush, pink lipstick, knee-length, dress with elbow-length sleeves, and dark brown leather high-heeled boots.

"It has a certain appeal," Hannibal replied, glancing back at photo, "Though I admit this is my first photo gallery."

The woman smiled at that as she stared at the photo with him, "Working too much," she guessed.

Hannibal felt his lips lift up into a faint cordial smile, "That is one reason. But I admit, photography is not my forte," he admitted openly. The young woman shrugged nonchalantly, "It isn't for everyone," she said, "But rest assured it is an art," the young woman claimed.

He eyed her and smirked roguishly, "I would be inclined to disagree with you, due to experience. There is something barbaric about wanting to capture a certain subject or form and keep it still and permanently frozen in time," Hannibal confessed.

The sable haired woman smirked at that thinly, "Well you wouldn't be the first to believe that. Many tribes believed that when a picture is taken, that their soul is being captured and is stolen from them," she stated.

Hannibal smirked at that, "And do you believe in such a myth?"

She chuckled, "Well if I did then I wouldn't be here and none of these would be up now would they?" She questioned back.

He felt the corners of his lips lift upwards into a rare smile, "Of course," he agreed.

The feeling of being rude however hit him full force and he felt like making proper introductions, "Dr. Hannibal Lector," he said holding out her hand.

She smiled back at him, "That is an interesting name. Alexis Matheson," she took his hand and shook it, "Those closest to me, tend to call me Lex. You can if you want to," Alexis offered.

Hannibal nodded cordially, "Then I shall extend the same courtesy to you. Just Hannibal is fine," he stated.

He could consider her and him having much to bond over, and rouse an exciting debate over fine art.

They lapsed into silence with the young woman offering to show him another photo that she considered a personal favorite, until they heard an all too familiar voice, "Hannibal," Mrs. Komeda called after him and went to join him then her eyes lit up and her smile grew, "And Alexis," she squealed, "Lovely to see you again, and such fine work as always," she lurched forward and gave her a hug and kissing both her cheeks.

Alex smiled and returned the hug, "Glad you like them, Mrs. Komeda," she said.

The older woman beamed and drew back noticing Hannibal's quiet demeanor as he glanced at Alexis, "I see you two have met already," she grinned at the two, "Well, what do you think of such masterpieces," she gestured to the photos.

He had felt himself being put on the spot, and still inwardly reeling that he was speaking to the photographer, "Well, to start I had no idea I was speaking to the…artist," he glanced at Alexis smugly, "Though I did make my opinion on photography quite clear," he fought the urge to snicker, when she narrowed her eyes at him, but maintained the smile.

Alexis ducked her head down and chuckled, "Well, as my most severest critic, I'm proud to say that at least one photo had caught his attention," she pointed out to him.

Komeda laughed at their exchange, "Oh, which one now, my dear Alexis," she asked bemusedly.

The young photographer smiled and motioned to the black and white crow photo, "That one seemed to draw his attention when I bumped into him."

Komeda hummed approaching it, thoughtfully. "It is rather thought provoking," she mused and again smiled, "Lexis darling, you simply must put your talents to use for me, for a cover of my next novel," she proposed.

The photographer grinned, "That sounds like a fun plan, let me know the time, place, and subject," she consented.

Hannibal listened to the two woman discuss their plans for Mrs. Komeda's next novel, and looked around the gallery; it didn't feel as dismal and pointless, coming here now. Normally, Bedelia would have accompanied him to any sort of social gathering, but today of all days, she couldn't make it, and he didn't think it would be the same. And yet, with this young woman it was almost bearable now.

"Well if you ever need inspiration, then you should come to Hannibal's home for dinner. Not even a dinner, it is an entire banquet," Mrs. Komeda drawled on appraisingly. "It is cuisine from nearly every country, darling."

Alexis smiled at that, "Sounds intriguing," she commented.

Hannibal smiled faintly at that, "It will be an experience I hope you will enjoy," he said subtly.

The young photographer smiled at that, "Then I will definitely be sure to come by some time," she consented, "We should set a time and let me know the address."

Hannibal agreed with her, "And we shall be sure to discuss fine art in depth," he smirked, "Broaden your horizons, as most artists do."

Alexis's gaze met his, "Now that sounds appealing," she smirked back at him, "So you'll be educating me on the culinary arts, and it's importance," she asked him playfully.

The older man allowed himself a smile, "Of course. To bring more culture to you is exactly what is needed for an artist soul, even one who claims to be an artist," he jabbed at her harmlessly.

"Very well then, Mr. Lector," Alexis felt the need to rise to his challenge, "Then I'll teach you the savage art of photography," she grinned at him.

Hannibal felt himself smirk at her, "Then I shall teach you that there is a level of savagery in the field of culinary arts," he said.

"I look forward to it then," Alexis smiled at him pleasantly and agreeably.

Mrs. Komeda looked between the two and smiled widely and slyly, "Now I'm certain you do not regret coming here with me do you Hannibal," she winked at him. She was certainly a woman with no filter when it came to certain things.

The doctor smiled at her faintly and cordially, "I never regret new experiences, or stepping into new surroundings."

Alexis smiled at them both playfully, "Well then, if I knew I'd be running into my most severest and harshest critic then I'm glad you came and were subtle about my talents."

Soon a young man approached them and tapped Alexis on the shoulder, "Lex, a patron is interested in buying one of the works," he said to her, then turned and smiled at Hannibal and his companion for the night.

Alexis smiled at the man excitedly, "Really? That's great, Brent, thank you. I'll be right there," she turned to Hannibal and Mrs. Komeda and nodded to them, "Excuse me, I'll be right back," she said pleasantly and just like that she walked away with the young man leaving Hannibal and Komeda to themselves.

And Komeda couldn't seem to wait to comment, "Well, looks like you two had quite the discussion before I came along," she grinned wickedly, "What did I tell you, such a delightful, witty and sharp young lady," she praised, "And well mannered too."

Hannibal fought back an amused smile, "Mrs. Komeda, if I did not know any better, I would say you're trying to set us up," he joked cleverly.

"And you certainly caught me in the act," she gave a high pitched and loud laugh, "But it was fascinating, watching the two of you," she admitted.

The psychiatrist hummed in agreement, "And it was interesting, and delightful to talk with her. In any case to your great pleasure, I will be seeing her again," Hannibal felt a smirk at the corner of his lips – and he couldn't wait for that.

"Ah yes the dinner party," Komeda smiled, "You are having one tonight are you not," she asked him.

He turned to her bemusedly, "Don't I always," he teased. Yes, he was aware that he was quite famous for his dinner parties, which he took great pride…and joy in, seeing his guests eat his full course meal, which he prepared for them; he wondered how, young Alexis would feel to being served such a feast.

"Well, in that case you must invite her over," Mrs. Komeda smiled, "Tonight will be an exchange of artistic talent," she announced proudly.

Hannibal smiled at that in agreement, she was right about that, "Then I'll extend to her my invitation for tonight," he stated. They walked around for a bit, looking at and commented on some photos, mixed and mingled with some of the patrons, most of which were already set to attend Hannibal's eloquent dinner parties at the end of this evening, and at last they found Alexis again, conversing with someone who seemed to be holding a check. Alexis noticed Hannibal and Komeda, and smiled at them, and waved at them subtly, before promptly excusing herself and asking her manager, Brent to take care of the purchase.

"Enjoying yourselves so far," Alexis asked, "I hope your opinion of this has improved," she teased playfully.

Hannibal felt himself smile faintly at her, "It will, if you agree to coming to a soiree after this event. Tonight is one of my dinner parties, and I would be remised if you did not come as my guest," he said pleasantly.

Alexis gazed at him, "Well…It's hard to turn down such an invitation, and with a promising meal to look forward to," Alexis smirked at him, "Eh, what the hell, why not," she grinned at that brightly.

The older gentleman smiled at her, "Lovely, we shall be waiting for you once this exhibit is over."

The brunette nodded and smiled, "Perfect, let me just make sure everything here's taken care of, then I'll join you," she stated, and left them to themselves again.

Mrs. Komeda turned to her companion, "Hannibal, darling, if you're thinking of starting an affair with Alexis, I wholeheartedly approve," she beamed and gushed on.

Although it was easy to impress her, it still took a lot, so Miss Matheson must have done something right, Hannibal mused to himself, "I shall consider it," he fought back a chuckle, "But thank you for your stamp of approval," he said in amusement.

Between this time and closing, the event went on successfully; patrons came and went, some bought up of the photos, overall it was a hit. And soon, it came close to closing time, and for the crowds to disperse, then it was announced that the gallery was set to close, and Alexis rejoined Mrs. Komeda, and Hannibal, for their dinner invitation, after having a word with her manager.

"With such a meal to look forward to, how could I refuse," Alexis joked wittily, making Komeda laugh, as her husband joined them.

In fact, Alexis looked to be proven right, the invitation to Hannibal's dinner party was beginning to collect quite a crowd, some she knew some she didn't.

If he wasn't a doctor, then this Dr. Lector would be a famous, chef, or restaurant owner, and manager, Alexis surmised to herself, as she climbed into a limousine, that she knew Mrs. Komeda rented out for the night.

The ride there was a blur – the guests conversed and asked her some things, which she answered, but she couldn't help but notice that Hannibal was the quiet party, though he did occasionally speak up, and quite elegantly.

Everything about him was elegant, Alexis noted this about him, and she couldn't help but feel drawn to his mannerisms as well.

She wondered if all women thought him to be charming, as she did.

Though he did look to be much older than her, if she had to guess by 15 to 20 years or so, perhaps.

And before she knew it they arrived at his residence, and Alexis along with the guests were led out, and inside his house; it didn't surprise Alexis that Dr. Hannibal Lector lived in was such an amazing and elegant home.

Both the exterior and the interior of the house matched, the design was indescribable

The guests continued to talk, and soon, Alexis found herself drawn into a conversation with Mr. and Mrs. Komeda.

Hannibal was as always silent but respectful and fell into the role of amazing host.

Many of his guests gushed over him, including women, which answered her previous question. Women clearly found him attractive and obviously fawned over him. But from what, Alexis could discern, he either seemed ignorant or immune to their charms.

Or he didn't care and was possibly, already taken.

She would have thought, he would be married; if he wasn't she would find it hard to believe.

Being a good host, Hannibal led his guests to the dining room, and to no one's surprise, even Alexis's, it was just as elegant.

"Your house…I'm sorry, mansion," she teased appraisingly, "is amazing," she commended in amazement, once she found herself being seated on his right side, while Mrs. Komeda was seated on his left, and his husband next to her.

"Oh darling, you're in for a treat," Mrs. Komeda cooed at her, "Prepare to be impressed my dear~"

Hannibal's lips quirked upwards and he chuckled, "I'm glad to impress you. It is my pleasure to host you," he said while waiting for all his guests to take their seats.

And just as fluidly, he left the room and soon he wheeled in many exotic and amazing dishes, that Alexis had hardly ever had a chance to try out before. She honestly didn't know where to start. Of course, it seemed that upon seeing the fantastic meal, the room descended into a flurry of murmurs and whispers of praises and soon it progressed into applause. Alexis found she was applauding as well, while he put the meals on the table in front of the guests, "What a lovely spread," she remarked.

"Yes such exotic meals," one guest agreed looking from plate to plate.

Everyone else had agreed with the speakers, and waited for Hannibal to sit down first, before deeming it to be perfect to dig in. Alexis also realized quickly that this man was a stickler for manners, etiquette and proper protocol.

'Then again this is his house, and he sets the rules,' she mused to herself as she slowly dug in.

The taste itself was so delicious, and so scrumptious and delectable – the best thing she's ever tasted, and she did not regret saying yes to this dinner date. It all went off without a hitch; everyone talked, laughed, socialized, ate and drank, even the drinks, served were perfect.

Alexis began to feel her body and mind loosen up and began to lose herself in this incredible evening; her gaze kept drifting to the enigmatic and unique doctor throughout most of the evening.

Though it seemed like he didn't notice, with so many guests demanding his attention.

She felt like she was looking at him through a lens, was looking at him through tunnel vision.

Such a fine man, it was a wonder he wasn't married, she didn't even see a lover around.

He didn't display much interest in his lady guests, Alexis wondered if perhaps he was interested in men, but she could see he treated them with the same casual polite distance.

However, late into the night, Alexis had noticed it getting late and stood up from her seat, "I'm sorry for cutting this short, but I have to get going," she smiled at everyone sheepishly, "It's been great to meet you all," she said minding her manners towards them as well.

They all nodded to her and Hannibal stood up, and followed her out as she walked to the coat wrack.

"Well thank you very much for the…sumptuous dinner," Alexis smiled at him breaking the comfortable and pleasant, "Thank you for hosting me, in your lovely home," she nods at him, appreciating him more closely this time, and on her own.

"It was a pleasure again. I enjoyed seeing your face when seeing all the dishes," Hannibal commented smoothly and fluidly, making Alexis giggle, "I honestly didn't know where to start," she admitted, "I think you've just spoiled me. I could get used to fine dining like that," the brunette grinned at him.

"Perhaps we should set a date when it is just us," he offered.

Alexis gazed at him and grinned, "You mean I get to witness your chef skills personally?"

Hannibal nodded, "Of course. It is always a pleasure to cook for a lovely young lady," he confessed, making her heat flood into her face, "I find it flattering that a fine doctor wants to cook for me."

"A gentleman always offers to cook for the lady," Hannibal smiled at her. "I'll make sure to remind that all of the men in my life," Alexis joked.

Soon her ringtone disrupted their conversation, and she answered it – her taxi was here.

Thanking the driver, she hung up and turned back to psychiatrist, "It's a date," she said and smiled at him, "I'll leave you my number."

He smiled, "I'll find you," he assured her then proceeded to help her into her coat, and walked her outside. Immediately she felt the chill of the night air and shuddered in her coat.

Hannibal quietly sat her into the cab, and kneeled down to gaze at her, "I would like to continue our discussion about the arts," he smiled at her.

"I look forward to that again," she returned his smile, nodding her head, "Goodnight Dr. Lector."

"Hannibal please," he reminded her, "Goodnight, Alexis," he bid her then nodded to the driver, and stepping back.

She turned to the driver and gave him her address, then leaned back as he revved up the car and took off in the direction of the address he was given. During this ride, she took the time to reflect; what a night this had been, and she felt like she was literally floating on a cloud right now, and nothing could bring her down, not even the gravity within her.

This had become a night she wouldn't forget for a long time especially after meeting such interesting people, including Dr. Lector. She wouldn't say she was in love right away, maybe a little infatuated, but then what person wouldn't be drawn towards someone as charismatic and inviting as him?

Before she knew it the driver's voice broke through her train of thought as he announced clearly, "Home sweet home."

Alexis smiled and pulled out her wallet, paying him well, before exiting his cab, and heading on inside. Even the walk up to her apartment was a blur as she stepped into the elevator and took her to her floor.

She stepped out and walked towards her door at the end of the hallway. Inserting her key, Alexis twisted it, walked in, closed the door and locked it.

The young photographer moved towards her telephone and answering machine as she shrugged off her coat, and listened as the voice announced that she had no new messages. Reaching her parents wasn't always easy especially out there in the rural countryside, but she would still call them tomorrow.

Deciding to clean herself up before bed, she sauntered towards the bathroom and threw off the rest of her clothes and turned on the hot water faucet.

Climbing into her shower, Alexis couldn't help but let her thoughts linger on the older man, that caught her attention – there was no denying, that he was definitely a magnetic personality, very charismatic, and quite handsome. But there was something more to him, she could tell, his eyes. They reminded her of…glittering, hard stones, or hard, and rusting metal, but still alluring. His voice flowed very well, and he spoke so elegantly, that next to him Alexis couldn't help but feel like a misfit still. His lips were also quite attractive, enticing, and inviting…like everything about him was. Alexis quickly shook her head, as she quickly finished rinsing herself off, as she felt the water turning lukewarm. She washed her hair thoroughly with shampoo and condition, and lathered her body with soap quickly, then finished rinsing herself, and stepped out and grabbed a towel.

Drying herself off, Alexis briefly caught her reflection in the bathroom mirror, and gazed at herself as she wrapped the towel around her body. She did so quickly, and hastily, not wanting to get cold…or see.

This has been something that always stuck with her – she couldn't look at her body for too long. She left the bathroom, tossed her old clothes into the hamper, reminding herself briefly to take care of the laundry tomorrow as well, then turned off the light there, and walked into her bedroom and grabbed her pajama sweats, and rapidly changed into her nightclothes.

Out of habit, she went and checked the locks on her windows and doors, then climbed into bed, and lied down, staring at the ceiling, and again her mind wandered.

She disliked this part of her day, because her mind would venture into places she didn't like…and when it fixated on it, it made her feel like she was developing tunnel vision. Like looking through a single powerful lens, and with a sharply painful clarity. At this point in her life she thought that she had gained some control over this, that she had already received the help she needed. Once she closed her eyes, a familiar pair of gray eyes, and enticing lips swam before her vision, and Alexis found herself, biting her lip at the vision; Dr. Lector truly was something, there was something about him that she found incredibly magnetic and alluring. One of her hands ghosted downwards to her center, which ached for some kind of touch or contact and his face swam before her eyes.

She found herself wondering what his touch would actually feel like…what he would feel like, and the thought settled its roots in her again.

Her own touch wasn't enough, but it eased her restlessness at least.


End file.
